A Hearts Howl
by Crystallized.Ink
Summary: Jacob X Bella. After breaking down on the side of the road during a storm, Bella is picked up by Jacob Black. Edward, having Mike slipped there secret has left the picture along with his family. What will happen? NOT JUST A ONE SHOT STORY.
1. Raining Fog

The story takes place after Mike finding the secret of the Cullen's and the vampire family moves away.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Stephine Meyer's original characters or plots.

* * *

_Raining Fog._

"Come on you hunk of metal! Start!" As Bella stood, soaked straight threw her clothes, attempting to revive her up until lately reliable Truck. The rain pored down unmercifully. Hardly covered by the vehicles hood, She faught her ideas of quieting and accepting defeat. As she glanced up to see a set of bright lights pulling closer and closer towards her, she held her arm up as a useless attempt to see whom they belong too. She was dumbfounded until she heard a heart warming voice of relief which soon was put up with aggravation. Of coarse it would be the guy who was an accomplice to her loves departure.

As Jacob pulled to the side of the road he rolled his window down, waving a muscular arm out the window. "Bella?"

"Who else?" she replied sharply slamming the hood down on the truck.

"Get in!" He said threw the rain, amazingly he had grown more sense the last time she saw him which in it self seemed impossible.

Bella debated in her own mind whether to ignore his command and stand in the rain to await someone else, which seemed very unlikely, or betray her self and the Cullens by taking the offer. She clenched her teeth and started towards the passenger side of the small car.

Stretching over to open the door for her, Jacob was greeted with a hard, stale glare. "Happy to see you too Bella.." he said staring back as innocent as he could, trying to lightin' her up.

Bella sighed getting in quickly and slamming the door behind her. "yea yea.." she said dripping everywhere as she crossed her arms after brushing a stray hair sucked to her face.

He smiled at her tenderly, trying his best to make her smile. It finally worked.

She tried her best to resist but she couldn't. She smiled a small line creasing her face. "Thanks.." she mumbled the smile fading little by little as the moment passed.

Jacob nodded. "No need to thank me.." he whispered back pulling around the truck and heading pack towards Charlie's and Bella's house.

It was a quiet ride, hardly any talking. As they came a little before 15 miles to the house they were stopped quickly by a large green wall. A large pine tree had fallen across the road blocking there path.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Bella mumbled laying her head back against the head rest, staring at the ceiling. "Great.." she sighed out.

Jacob sighed and began to back up and turn around heading back towards La Push.

Bella raised her head quickly feeling the motions. "What are you doing?"

"Well I cant take you home and I'm not leaving you with you broken down truck..soo you can stay at my house until the storm blows over." He kept his eyes steady on the road, making sure not to hit fallen branches and other things lying out in the road.

"What do you mean? Your not serious are you?" she asked knowing the answer before he spoke.

"Well do you have any other suggestions?" he said still not looking in her direction.

She sighed in defeat and sat back, recrossing her arms. Truly she didn't mind staying at his house. In fact she was quiet pleased she would finally get to spend sometime with him after not talking for several months. Though she couldn't help feeling a little like a traitor.

As they approached La Push, Bella watched as they sped past the Welcome sign. She hadn't been in La Push in it seemed in years. "So..I'm guessing sense Billy and Charlie are still out of town on there fishing trip in Kentucky your house is empty?"

"Yea..my brother was there early but he went back out of town, as usual." he said with an annoyed smirk.

"..Mm.." Bella sounded quietly. She began to shiver slightly from the air blowing from the vents onto her still drenched body.

Jacob shifted his gaze from the road quickly to Bella than back to the road. after a moment of still hearing her teeth began to quietly chatter he reached down and turned the heater up to 88 degrees. "There..you should warm up in a second or two." She said, hunching over the steering wheel.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." he smiled back, his eyes locked on the road.

As they pulled into Jacobs drive way he reached around to the back seat, grabbing a umbrella and handing it to Bella.

Bella stared at him for an moment waiting for him to realize she wasn't going to get any drier from an umbrella.

"huh..sorry.." she said with a sly smirk and put it back.

As they both got out and rushed to the house, Jacob searched for the key.

he fumbled to find it, the wind rushed and the keys plumitted to the floor. hitting with a clang, both Jacob and Bella knelt down to grab the keys. As Jacob reached them first, Bella's hand nudged his gently. He looked up at her eyes staring deeply. Bella stared back, blushing lightly. The two quickly jumped up and looked away.

"Ah..there it is.." Jacob said quickly and unlocked the door, letting Bella in first entering the small house eagerly afterwards.

As Bella walked in the small house, she looked around. Nothing had change except there was no Billy sitting around with the same jolly, aged look.

Jacob still a little taken back from the incident outside rubbed the back of his neck. "Um.. Yea, I'll get you some dry clothes." he slipped by behind Bella, hurrying to his room.

Bella nodded and watched him leave as she stood rubbing her wet arms as a way to warm up and a way to calm her nerves. It felt a little wrong to her that she was alone with Jacob in his house.

Jacob tossed a XXL shirt at Bella and a pair of pants that she barely caught.

"Thanks.." she said sarcastically. "Sooo.. where do I..?" she asked glancing around slightly away from Jacob, which was sorta difficult to do because he took up a lot of room in the small living room.

"uh..OH!" Jacob said turning. "You can change in my room, you know where it is." he moved into the kitchen where he pass through into the laundry room.

She carried the clothes at arms length from her body so as not to get them wet against her body. She undressed and slipped on the gigantic shirt, which that alone she could use as a dress. Thats a good idea. She thought to herself because the jeans would of just been a hassle. Coming out of the room she headed back into the den where she found Jacob, shirtless, pantless and standing in boxers. Her eyes went wide as she quickly turned around, blushing brightly. "Umm.. Jake?"

Jacob just stared at her confused. "What..?" He looked himself up and down with his arms stretched out. "This is what I sleep in.." he chuckled to himself and plopped down on the couch, remote in hand.

She sighed and turned around heading for the couch as well, taking a seat to the left of Jake.

"And besides, I'm not the one not wearing pants." he chuckled a loud husky laugh as he looked at her bare, pale, legs.

She crossed her arms once again staring at the fuzzy television. "Shut up."

He smiled widely across his dark, gentle face. "I'm sorry Bella." He reached over to rustle her damp hair a little.

"what ever." she replied acting like she didn't feel his warm hand on her messed up and wild wet hair. The wind and rain had given her a new style, one she particularity didn't like.

As Jake took a breath to reply, he was cut off as every light in the house went black. The only light to the house was the rare flash of lightning followed with a loud crack of thunder.

"Great." Bella said, as she raised her arms up in aggravation.

Jake sighed and stood up, feeling his way into the kitchen. "I'll get some candles."

Bella jumped a little as she felt his warm hand on her thigh just above her knee. Blushing a little she stuttered. "O-ok."

Finally finding the kitchen she grabbed about four or five birthday candles and two table candles. "Hey Bella, you wouldn't happen to have a lighter would you?" He called from the kitchen.

"Why in the world would I-" she started to scold him but was cut short.

"Never mind, found one." He said grinning at her temper. He always thought she was the funniest person alive when she was ticked, and the cutest.

He lit one of the table candles and a couple of the birthday ones. The two birthday ones were from his seventeenth birthday; a one and a seven green and blue wax candles. Cheap ones you could easily buy at the dollar store.

The table candle had a stand that he carried with the birthday candles in between his fingers. Setting the table candle on the coffee table in front of the couch, he handed the one candle to Bella. "Don't set my house on fire." he said teasingly. Before taking his seat again, her set down the seven candle on the end table next to him.

"Ha Ha... I about I just set you on fire." she said coldly staring at his body, barley able to make out the lines of his body with such little light.

"So harsh." he said with a chuckle, stretching his arms out on the back of the couch, relaxing a little. "I've always loved the rain.." quietly he spoke, smiling as he stared at Bella.

She sighed and rested back, not beginning to realize she was resting her head in the palm of his hand he had snuck right side up just before she laid it back. She closed her eyes and was drifting off to sleep against the warm feel of his hand before her eyes popped open from a loud crack of thunder. "Damn it.." she mumbled, irritated.

Jacob sighed as another crack of thunder hit. "I wonder how the weather is where Charlie and Dad are.." he thought to himself before looking over at Bella whom was staring into the kitchen out the window.

Bella was remembering the day that the Cullen's secret was let out, Alice had explained everything after being told by Edward. . .

Flash Back.

It was a rare sunny day, no rain was expected and it was the week before summer break. Before school had began, Jacob decided to visit the school to check things out before his classes began but he ran into Edward rather than Bella. As usual, things didn't go quiet as planned and the tempers of the two love struck monsters flared.

"What do you mean you think it's best for her to stay away from La Push!?" Jacob yelled with a booming tone.

Calmly, Edward replied. "You know, your proving my reason as we speak." he said with a sly echo in his voice.

Jacob's body rippled in anger. "You dirty rotten vampire!" Jacob mumbled angrily but loud enough for an eavesdropping by stander to over here.

Mike's jaw dropped so hard it seemed like it could fall right off. "That explains every thing! The way Bella wasn't hit by the car in the parking lot! Why she's in love with him so much! He has a vampire spell on her! I bet he's got her to be one of his undead minions. . ."

Edwards eyes grew wide as his head shot in the direction of Mike. He had picked up on his thoughts and knew things were inevitably going to change.

of course no one believed Mike but however the Cullen's couldn't stay, Carisle wouldn't let them..Bella had begged and begged for Edward and the rest not to leave her but there was nothing they could do.. after failing she moved to plan B. She tried to have Edward and Carisle to turn her into a vampire but they wouldn't. She hadn't yet finished high school. So in a week's time, Edward had moved to Alaska. He promised Bella that he would return soon to see her but.. that was over half a year ago..

End of Flash back.

A flash of lightning lit Bella's face as it shinned against a small tear running down her cheek, paused for the moment against her skin.

Jacob saw the wet drop and her stomach flipped. He couldn't stand to see her so upset.. not anymore.. the day that the Cullen's had moved, the first thing Bella did was drive up to La Push and break down in a screaming rampage towards Jacob. She cried and screamed at him for what seemed like hours but was barley ten minutes before she stormed back out to her truck. He moved closer to her and embraced her tightly, squeezing her gently in his warm massive arms.

She was surprised, her mouth dropped open a little, as she blushed. She leaned in against Jacob's hot torso, letting him compress her small body.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm so sorry Bella.." his husky cheerful voice was now full of sorrow and pain.

Bella swallowed hard as her body shook. She turned to face him, her pale hand against his russet cheek. "I..I-" she couldn't let her feelings out. She didn't know what her feelings were.

Jacob studied her eyes closely before leaning in, pressing his hot gentle lips against hers. His lips were firm and in control against her shaking lips. His eyes had already closed as his hands pushed her closer on her mid and upper back.

Her eyes went wide as she felt him nearly on top of her but she didn't fight back, she was tired of waiting for something that seemed was never going to happen. Edward was never coming back..

Jacob pushed himself farther on her as she went with his body, laying on the old and worn out couch.

She began to kiss him back, moving her lips in unison with his.

He spread his lips and pressed his warm tongue against her mouth, waiting patiently.

She didn't object and opened her mouth were he continued to massage her tongue.

He was more experience than Edward, whom had only had one girl friend in all his years, at least thats what he told Bella..

Her hands rested against his chest, blocking so that his entire body did not lay on top of her.

His hand ran up her one of her legs as he still passionately continued to kiss her, becoming more and more rough as he did so.

Breaking the kiss, she leaned her head back against the couch arm as his lips lowered to her throat.

He nibbled at her jaw line at first and kissed downward until he got the edge of his shirt collar that she wore.

"..Jake.." she whispered quietly.

He stopped for a moment and looked up at her, confused slightly.

"Jake, this... this is way to fast.." she said, blushing brightly as her face felt like it was on fire.

He pursed his lips for a moment, still staring at her and sighed. "Alright.." he was disappointed but wasn't going to argue her. "It is a little fast.." he had sat up, slumped with his head in his palms. "I'm sorry.."

Bella, also sat up, breathing deeply, still a slight quiver in her breath. "Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong.. It's just I can't go this far so quickly.. so soon.." she went on, looking down, ashamed.

He looked up and stared at her for a moment and smirked. " 's alright. It just means I have to go slower.."

She looked at him and smiled gently. "I've missed you Jake.."

His smiled widened as her leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. "I've missed you to Bella Swan.."

* * *

Thank you for reading, please, this is my first time posting one of my Fan Fictions, so R&R. I take advice seriously and use it most of the time, if I can.

I'm in the works of Chapter two and will be posting what I have until the Chapter is complete.


	2. Puppy Love

Chapter two is complete.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original characters or plots of Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_Puppy Love. _

Jacob and Bella had fallen asleep on the couch together, Bella resting her head against his chest, Jacobs arms securely around her. She yawned quietly awakening when she saw a little light coming from the windows. She looked up to see Jake, snoring with his mouth wide open. Laughing to herself she slowly slipped out from underneath his grip and headed towards the bath room. Stripping from the clothes she had borrowed from Jake, she turned on the shower. After letting the water heat up she stepped in. Letting the water hit her body, she started to think about what had happened last night. "Is this classified as cheating on Edward? Is it being unfair for him not to be here, to defend him self? Am I being far with Jacob..I still love Edward but-" her deep thoughts were cut off from a knock in the bath room door.

" 'ey, hurry up in there." Jacob called from the other side, obviously waking up.

"Hold your horses, I'm almost done." Bella said, pretending to be aggravated but she was more relieved that he had brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly washed and scrubbed and turned off the water. She searched for a towel, finding one under the sink. "How does Jake move in such a small bath room..?" she spoke in her own mind after wrapping herself. She stepped out, still only wrapped in a towel. "OK, it's yours."

Jake stared at her for a moment, not blinking. "Uh.. Oh,OK." he said shaking his head lightly.

Bella cocked an eyebrow at him as he turned away from her. "Men.." now, she was aggravated but not enough to blow up at him. She left for the kitchen, where she had put her clothes to dry. She found them crumbled up in the sink. She grabbed them as they were still a little damp. Sighing, she took them with her to Jake's bedroom were she dressed quickly, letting her hair stay down to dry. She returned to the den to see Jake, looking out the window. "Hey." she said, noticing his serious face.

"...Hey." He said, not reverting his eyes to her direction.

"What is it?" she asked, ruffling her eyebrows.

It took him a moment to respond. "Nothing." he turned to face her, a grinning.

She, again, raised an eyebrow at him. "...The more you grow, the weirder you get, wolf boy." she giggled at her own joke.

He rolled his eyes and plopped down on the small couch. You could hear the springs bouncing underneath him. "Well, the storm's cleared out; that's the good news. bad news... the roads are blocked everywhere." he grunted, not expecting less.

"Can I at least get to my truck?" She asked hurrying to the screen door to take a look outside.

"I dunno.. I haven't been out yet.." Jake said, looking back to see her, frustrated. It made him grin.

She sighed and closed the door. "Damn it..Charlie and Billy are supposed to be coming home in a few days too.."

Jacob was staring at the window, hardly listening to Bella's last few words. "Sam and the others are on there way.." he said, with a non enthusiastic tone.

After Jake spoke she turned her head to hear a knock at the door. She looked at Jake, before walking back to the door, opening it. "Hey.. Sam." she said, blinking a few times.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I see Jacob decided to help you out last night." Sam was smiling kindly as usual.

Embry and Quil muffled a few chuckles at what Sam had mentioned.

"Oh great, I forgot they can read each others thoughts." She blushed lightly, remember the previous night and what Jacob was probably thinking.

The rest of the pack entered the small house, nodding there head at Bella as a thank you.

Embry slapped Jakes back whom had stood up to greet his family. "Have fun last night?" Embry whispered in Jakes ear, loud enough to receive a snapping look from Sam.

Quil and another had stopped in the kitchen, carrying a few sandwiches for themselves.

"Pigs.." Jacob said jokingly but with honesty in his voice.

Quil frowned at Jacob before taking a large bite from his triple decker sandwich.

Sam sighed, his arm crossed, making him the center of attention in the small room. "I need to talk to every one about something important."

Bella nodded. "I'll step out side then." She said turning but Embry lightly grabbed her shoulder. "He's just as warm as Jacob.." she thought to herself before turning back to see why he had stopped her.

Sam looked only at Bella. "Ms. Swan, this concerns you also." His kind smile was replaced with hard seriousness.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and moved to sit on the couch, alone. The others all stood, arms crossed, staring at Sam.

"..How?" She asked looking up at the large mans gaze.

"..We've spotted vampires around the area.." Sam said, with a saddened expression.

Bella's heart pounded so hard, every ear in the room could hear it, literally.

Jacobs eyes broke from Sam to Bella. Pain and Anger were clear on his expression. "Still when the bloodsuckers leave, they cause her pain!" he boomed in his mind. Most of the pack members looked at Jacob, save Quil and Embry whom expected his reaction. Jacobs body rippled with anger, much like the day Mike found out the Cullen's secret. He bawled his fists, head hanging with his hair shading his eyes.

Sam lowered his head, trying to calm down Jacob with out having to have Bella hear him. As Jacobs body ceased with motion, his head didn't return up. His hands relaxed, still a slight shake now and again.

Sam sighed and looked over at Bella. "Now.. we don't know who they are but theres only two or three.. not many.."

Bella's eyes were wide, her heart hadn't slowed a second. She was speechless, not knowing to think or say.

Embry stepped forward, attempting to grab Bella's attention. "Theres no need to panic.." He knelt down next to her, his steaming hand on her shoulder. "We've been watching them closely, and we've almost got them but not yet.."

Bella, shaking, looked over to Embry. "..So..so you don't know who they are..?"

Jacob couldn't stand it anymore. The wanting in her voice, the longing for Edwards company. It drove him insane. He stomped from the small, crowed room, through the kitchen and into the back yard woods.

Bella watched him go, just realizing how much she was hurting him..again. She looked around the room, gloom faced as they heard Jacobs rampage in there minds. She paused for a moment then, with a squeaky voice, spoke. "..Please excuse me.." she whispered quietly and stood, straitening her top. She followed Jacob to the back, slumped slightly as she walked nervously towards him. "..Jacob.."

Jacob's body shook, slightly surprised, he turned around.

She could tell he'd been crying. Not much but swollen around the rim. "Jacob..I'm sorry.."

He didn't respond, his head lowered in pain and hurt.

Her bottom lip started to quiver as she fought back tears. "I'm sorry.. I just.. you know how I feel for vampires.. I couldn't help but think..think, that they came back to me.."

He grunted, turning his back to her, a breeze cutting through, blowing his hair to the east, as well causing a shiver in Bella's spin.

She took another step forward, grazing her finger tips against his bare back. He jumped a little at first to the chill of her skin but relaxed quickly. She knew they weren't coming back and by lying to herself, she was only hurting the only man, other than her father, she turly loved. "Jake, what can I do? Please.."

Jacob said nothing.

"Please Jake, tell me!" she raised her voice slightly but couldn't to an extent for her voice cracked.

Jake swallowed hard before turning around to Bella in one swift movement, just the same as grasping her into a lip locked kiss. His hands wasted no time wrapping themselves around her small body, crushing her against his torso just as the night before.

Bella was stunned and shocked at his sudden, passionate kiss but quickly adjusting, she began to kiss him back, the tears resting in her eyes faded with out falling onto her cheeks.

Jake's eyes opened after noticing all of his pack members, Sam included, staring out the crowded kitchen window, gawking at the couple. His eyes narrowed as a warning to get while they can. As he heard there rushing sound of retreat away from the house, Jake returned to his kiss, pressing roughly against her soft small lips but gently, so as to not hurt her.

Bella moved her hands to around his neck, gripping him tightly, tugging gently at his hair.

Jake's hands lowered, scooping her up off her feet into his arms, Still the kiss not broken, he once again forced his hot tongue into her welcoming mouth, pushing and pressing up against her own tongue playfully. He carried Bella quickly into the house, stopping at the kitchen. Setting her down gently he, finally broke there kiss.

Bella stared up at him, blushing lightly. "Ja-"

Jacob pressed his finger against her lips. "Bella.. I need to know this right now...How much do you love me?" He studied her face closely, barley an inch from her skin.

She swallowed hard before answering quietly but with a strong tone, "I love you Jacob.. I really and truly..Love you."

Jake slowly started to smile and leaned in kissing her again with a lot less anger in it. After a moment he pulled his lips back, wearing the same smirking that drove Bella crazy. "I love you too.." As Jacob spoke the last of his words you could hear the piercing howl of wolves, as if congratulating there Beta member.

Bella giggled as Jake rolled his eyes at the eavesdropping pack members.

Jake looked over Bella's face, trailing his large finger tips against her soft, ivory skin. Leaning down his kissed her forehead gently. "I've been waiting for this for so long Bella.." he whispered quietly, brushing back a lock of hair that had stray from behind Bella's ear.

Bella could only blush, staring up at him.

He smirked again, kissing her once more. "I love you."

She returned his kiss, having to lean on her toes to reach him fully. "..I love you too.."

Embracing her tightly, Jacob's large arms surrounded her, gripping her torso tightly. Resting his head against the top of hers, he closed his eyes taking in her scent.

As the phone rang, Bella looked up to Jacob still him his arms.

Slightly annoyed his time with Bella had been interrupted he released her unwillingly and hurried to the living room, grabbing the old phone. "Hello?" pause. "Oh, hey dad." Jacob said jolly to Billy on the other end. Another pause. "So.. your not going to be able to get back for another week?" Jacob's eyebrows raised for a moment. "Yea.. I'll manage." Jacob smirked with a sly wink in Bella's direction.

Bella smiled at Jacob but then mouthed the question, 'Why?'

Jacob held up a finger and mouthed in return to hold on a second. "mhm..Yea.. ok.. Love you too Dad. Bye." Sighing, Jacob hung up the phone. "Well, they said that they've had problems with the RV and won't be able to have it fixed for several days." Jacob shrugged.

"How's Charlie?" Bella asked eagerly.

Jacob smiled and walked to her, resting his hands on her hips. "He's fine Bella." He leaned down, kissing her forehead.

Bella nodded and leaned up to kiss Jacob's lips.

Returning her kiss, suddenly his eyes widened. Pulling away from her as gently as he could, he rushed to the front door, busting through the screen onto the porch, looking around.

Bella stunned and worried, followed. "Jake, What is it??"

"The blood suckers.." he mumbled. "There here.."

Bella's stomach plummeted as she frantically looked around.

About that time, Embry and Quil burster through the trees onto the front lawn. In there wolf form they were ruffed up. There hair was matted and leaves and small twigs tangled into the mass of fur. Staring at Jacob, they spoke inside his mind to him.

After a moment Jacob nodded and turned to Bella. "Bella, I have to go.. Embry is going to stay here with you to watch you.. I'll be fine."

Bella's eyes were wide and scared but she knew that the wolves were together and could take on vampires. Though it still terrified her for her not to be there to make sure he'd be alright.

Kissing her forehead one more time, Jake ran and leaped into the air, higher than expected, landing in his massive wolf form, the remains of his clothing ripped and torn on the ground. Him and Quil raced into the trees while Embry sat staring at Bella, his tail wagging slowly.

Sighing Bella, stared at Embry. "Change back and come on in.." she turned, pulling the screen door and entering and let it go but didn't hear it close. Turning around Embry had a grip on the door, fully dressed. Bella's eyes were wide as she hadn't even noticed his movement what so ever. "..You a lot more stealthy than Jake." she whispered, amazed.

Embry smirked, just the same as Jake did but with the same effect. "Thanks.. I guess thats what makes me such a good hunter.."

Bella raised her eye brows in agreement. "Guess so.." heading to the kitchen she took a look into the fridge. He stomach churrned from the thought of eating and decided to skip breakfast for herself. "Hey, Embry, is there anything I can get you?" She said looked over the door way, still bent over.

Embry was sitting on the couch, focused on the television. "Sure, a few sandwiches if you wouldn't mind."

Bella nodded and took out a package of ham, mayo, lettuce, and cheese. Makeing three sandwiches with everything she took it to the den. "Here ya go." She smiled handing him the paper plate.

Embry smiled widely at the large meal. "Thank you!" he said enthusiastically.

Bella sat on the couch next to him, watching the fuzzy weather channel. She looked up to see small drops of rain starting to pelt the window. Sighing she sat back into the couch, laying her head back on it.

Embry by now had already finished two of the three sandwiches and noticed Bella's change in mood. "..What is it? You worried about Jake?"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

Embry frowned and looked down. "Hey.. he'll be alright.. if it wasn't for Sam.. he'd be the alpha ya know?" He looked up at her as she shivered slightly. He stood up and hopped over the back of the couch heading into the small hall.

Bella, feeling his body move from the couch opened her eyes, watching him.

As he returned he carried a hand woven blanket, tossing it at Bella.

Not catching it she watched him return to his seat. "Thanks.."

He nodded, taking the last couple of bits into the third sandwich.

Covering up, she curled herself under the soft, comfortable blanket. Yawning, she closed her eyes once again, very slowly, she drifted off to sleep to be woken by a shrieking howl.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to start on Ch.3 either tonight, or tomorrow. I don't know how far I can get on a Friday but I'll try and post what I have. Thank you for reading and please, **R&R!**


	3. Binds of the Heart

This one's short! So sorry!

* * *

In an instant, Embry was on his feet and out the door. Stripping quickly, before Bella could see him nude, he formed into the wolf form. Listening inside his head at the chaos of cries, howling, weeping, and scornful, passionate anger. After finally realizing what has happened, his eyes snapped open, wide eyed. Sam has fallen...

Bella, hurrying to her feet, slowly behind Embry halted at the door, staring at him, worry struck.

His bottom muzzle quivering, he shot his snout to the air, ripping out a sorrowful howl.

Bella gripped her ears with both hands from the booming howl.

Tears welled in the wolf's eyes. Losing there alpha was like losing a father..a large depression will be struck over the pack and the want for revenge, an even greater calling.

Bella, still oblivious to the circumstances opened a single eye calling to Embry. "Embry! Stop it! you hurting my ears!" What the hell's happened?! She froze, becoming even more so paler than usual. Jake... Her first thought, something went wrong, Jake was hurt or even worse...She couldn't breathe at the end of her thinking. Looking up after the howling had subsided for now, Embry was gone. She called for him again. "Embry?" A long pause with no answer. "..Embry.." She called once more. This time, there was movement.. though she couldn't see where it had came from she looked around quickly. "Embry?" She asked, hoping for him to emerge from the trees. She heard the same sound again, this time, she was able to see in which direction. Staring stiffly into the tree's, she waited. "Who is it??" She was starting to become scared.

The noise came again, Jacob steeping from the wall of bark and branches.

Relief flooded Bella. Quickly she ran from the porch and hugged Jake tightly in her arms. Just not realizing as she felt something soak in her shirt, she looked down to see blood covering his body. Her eyes grew wide once more and shot up a worried look at Jake. "Are you hurt?! Are you alright?!"

Jake's head was hung, hiding his eyes in the darkening light of the sunset.

"Jake!" Bella called for him. Is this his blood, if not, then who's!?

"..Sam's dead.." he mumbled sorrowful toned.

Bella's entire Body pulsed at once. Her eyes growing even more impossibly wide. That.. that's not possible.. I just saw him not even 4 hours ago! "H-how.." she whispered barley speaking under a whisper though she knew Jake could hear her clearly.

Jake, you could tell was fighting off the tears. He tried to speak but all that happened was repeated sharp breaths. The tears finally broke welling in his eyes, seeping out from behind the tightened eye lid. He swallowed hard feeling the water on his face, he was ashamed. He didn't like Bella watching him cry. Embracing her tightly, he broke down in her arms.

Bella hung to him just as tight, trying to comfort him. "..It's alright Jake.. I'm here..shhh..shh.." She whispered in his ear next to her mouth, his head resting on her shoulder. So confused, she wondered how there alpha of all members died. Was it that his body just gave out? Did someone accidently hit him instead the targets?

"I..I'm sorry.." Jacob sobbed on her shoulder. "I-I can't help it.." he sniffled, taking in more sharp and short breaths.

"It's alright.. I know.." she rubbed the back of his head, kissing his hair.

"I have to go.." he continued to speak but his voice broke a few times. The pack needs to be together.." He pulled away gently and kissed her forehead, his face soaked in tears.

"..Do you mind if I..join you?" she was wary to ask but one, didn't want to be here a lone, and two, she wanted to be with Jacob, to comfort him.

He paused for a moment and looked to his feet. Then looking up you could see the happiness that she offered such a thing.. the chance to see the big bad wolves cry. "..sure..I need to form into a wolf first.." stepping away so as to not accidentally hit her, he got to his knees and began to form.

She had not seen the actually transformation before. It had always happened to fast to see it but it was nothing like the movies. They don't just grow hair everywhere and there bodies stretch and things. Theres like a golden glow almost around there body, the fur forms slowly against his skin, not sprouting from his body. His size just grows and the larger he becomes, the more wolf like his looks. She now stared at the russet wolf she had first met in the meadow, his gently eyes never changing, always inviting. She paused for a second, not knowing what to do.

Crouching down as close to the ground as possible, he waited for her to climb atop his back.

She realized what she was supposed to do seeing Jakes eyes looking at her and then motioning to his spin. She nodded and stepping gently on his bent hind leg, swinging it over, nearly falling off in the process. She gripped his fur tightly so she good get her balance back. After actually sitting on him now, she scooted forward, closer to his head. Re-gripping his thick russet fur she nodded. "OK."

Jacob hesitated a moment, not knowing how fast to go or how good of a gripe she had. He lunged forward at amazing speed. The power in legs were clearly visible as they moved so quickly it was like a blur. It was worse than riding a vampire. She had to hurry to shut her eyes as she was already nauseous. In no time, Jake slid to a halt.

Now that she felt no breeze of cold moist air against her face, she reopened her eyes to a dimmed part of the La Push forest. The sun was nearly set, making it hard to see all the pack members around her but she knew now, all eyes were on her.

As Bella slowly slid off of the back of Jake, she looked around at the wolves surrounding her. She didn't know who was who except for Jake, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared. All she saw the day in the meadow. Her stomach spun at the memory.

All the wolves stared at her. They watched every breath she took. Leah especially. She didn't like Bella from the beginning and everyone in the pack knew it. Jacob's head moved to look at her, she must've thought something to gain his attention. A low growl began to build in one of the wolves chests.

Bella quickly looked around, trying to find who had made the noise, and she came to find, it was Jake. He was growling and snarling at Leah and her back.

The rest of the wolves watched in awe, no one daring to step between the two.

Bella was becoming scared, she had never seen Jake in his wolf form being so angry.

His massive teeth were bare and shining same as Leah, her almost more frightening, her piercing eyes on Bella.Jake took a step in front of Bella, not taking his eyes off of Leah.

Leah started to back away, but still snarling and growling. Finally she was far enough she felt it was alright to back down.

Jake's eyes never left her, watching each step she took carefully. His growling had stopped as well, his head hung low to the ground though.

After a moment of silence and no movement. Suddenly someone in the pack launched a loud and burning howl. It was full of sadness as the others joined in one by one. It was hurting Bella's ears so began to try and block out the noise to no avail, soon she was getting use to the loud crying and she adjusted.

Jake, the last of all of the wolves set out his borrowing cry, his snout in the air. His eyes were shut tight as the wolves sung there depressing melody of there lost leader.

Bella began to think of Sam's family..'Emily with the scar on her face, doubtfully would anyone give her a chance to even get to know her, let alone date her. Plus she going to have a baby soon, very soon. She's already seven months.' Bella's attention was returned by a drop of rain landing against her cold cheek. She looked to the sky seeing another storm had come. She looked at all the wolves, there head's low, ears laid back.

She soon felt a warm, large hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little. She turned to see Jacob in his human form, his eyes still low.

"I need to get you back Bella.." his voice was quite, very low. The his cheery voice, gone.

She just stared at Jacob, not moving. "..I want to stay.." she whispered to him, her small pale hand resting on the top of his deeply tanned tone.

He study her eyes closely before looking through out the pack, whom also stared back at him. Sighing, he returned his eyes back to her. "..I'm sorry Bella.. but..I think you need to go back. It's going to be a big one.. We'll be back in about an hour or so.." He said, his eyes apologetic.

She hesitated a moment, her lips pursed. She thought about staying anyhow but decided that pack deserved alone time.

"Come on.. I walk you there.." he mumbled in a depressing tone as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

She frowned a little more, placing her hand on his cheek before letting it fall back to her side.

He looked to the ground, and began walking, Bella close to his side.

Looking over to him, Bella watched his eyes which only stayed to the dirt beneath there feet. "Jake I-" She stopped, knowing it wouldn't help the mood, she thought nothing would.

The ran started to pick up more, miniature streams began to form on the forest floor and puddles filled. The cold air felt horrible against Bella's left side vs. her right were Jacob kept her warm and dry.

Suddenly Jake stopped, her eyes brows furrowed and pressed together in a confusion look.

Bella stopped two and looked at him, confusion also edging it's way across her features.

As she took a breath to say something, Jacob's arms wound tightly around her small body, him crushing his own against her.

She just stared for a moment, taken off guard as Jacob embarrassed her fiercely, feeling his heat radiating off his bare chest. Soon she felt hot drops soaking through her shirt and Jacobs body shivering or shaking against her, crying...

Jacob's tears streamed down his tanned cheeks endlessly, silently. He made sniffling and hyperventilating sounds like a child made after he feel off his bicycle, scrapping up his knee. "Oh Bella.." she blubbered into her shoulder.

Bella was crying too by this point, taken under my Jacob's wash of despair. She returned his embrace, trying her best to wrap her arms around him but could only so far. She moved a hand to the back of his head, running it through his damp locks. She was speechless, not having a clue as to what to say. She just stood there in the rain, hugging him in her arms.


	4. Commit of Passion

Sorry its taken me so long to guys to finish Chapter Four up! Stress is horrible on person! Anyway, here's Chapter Four! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any character originally created by Stephenie Meyer.

The rain slowly began to ease off and become a tender drizzle over the thick greenery of Forks. Bella and Jacob wiped their eyes of tears as the pack could be heard approaching. Jacob was now the leader of the pack and as such, needed to show the attitude of a leader. Embry was the first to speak, stepping from the tight group of Indians.

"..Jake..wh..what do we do?" Embry's voice was quiet and fearing.

Jacob didn't respond right away, staring into the gray mass above their heads. In a rugged, pained voice he spread his wet lips and brought his eyes down to meet the pack. "We inform my father..and we have a proper funeral.." He swallowed hard and before his lips began to shake to noticeably, a breaking howl ripped through the damp air. Jacob, still in his human body and head laid back, was howling to the sky.

The pack followed in his cries to the heavens, grouping around him and Bella. All their eyes were clenched, tears rolling from the corners and down their wet cheeks.

Bella was stunned by the realism of the packs howling. All she did and could do was take Jacob's hand and stared into the smoky sky. After a few minutes the forest around them was nothing but silence, except for the sound of the wind which whistled by them. Bella, Leah, and Jacob's hair was tugged by the pull of the breeze.

"..Lets go.." Jacob said and like it was an order the pack headed back the Black's small home. Bella and Jacob trailed behind, Bella still gripping Jacob's large hand hoping to be of some sort of comfort.

When they arrived back to the small cabin home, Bella sat on the couch, pressed between Embry and Quil. The others standing. Jacob was at the phone in the kitchen, pressing the number to call Mr. Black's and Charlie's room number.

"...Dad?" There was a short pause. "Oh. Mr. Swan. May I please speak to my father.." Jacob's voice was really quiet and serious. "Um..yeah, something is wrong but I need to speak to my dad..Yes, Bella's fine..alright." There was about another minute of silence. "Dad?" Jacob sighed heavily. "Dad...Sam's..Sam is dead.." Everyone could hear the cry from the phone, even Bella. "_WHAT?_" exclaimed what to be thought of was Billy.

"Dad..dad please calm down." Jacob tried to reassure his father, probably fearing he would have a heart attack or some sort of related ail.

Leah started to break down crying again, cupping her face in her hands. No one stood to comfort her, only to stare. Bella glanced around the room before she was convened no one was going to stand. Getting to her feet, Bella walked over quietly and made sure Leah knew she was there before wrapping her arms around the female werewolf.

Shockingly, Leah cried into Bella's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone was taken back by Leah acceptance. They all thought that Leah sternly hated Bella for being accepted into the supernatural community. The rest of the pack continued to gawk until there staring was interrupted by Jacob hanging the phone down on its base.

Leah looked up, her makeup running down her cheeks, as did everyone else. They were waiting for Jacob to speak or give some sort of idea of what was going to happen.

"..Jake?" Quil asked, staring at his friend and leader, eyebrows furrowed.

"..Charlie and Dad are coming home tomorrow..Dad said to wait until he got back to tell Emily.." Jacob answered, looking to the old wooden floor bored. "Everyone, if they want, can stay here tonight." Jacob looked up at Bella, his eyes nearly pleading. He hoped she would stay with them.

Bella rubbed the center of Leah's back who was trying to clean up her face but only smudging it and making it look worse.

Embry sighed and nodded, standing to his feet. "..Is there patrol tonight?" Looking over to Jacob.

"No..no patrol.." He turned to walk down the narrow hall and into his small bed room, leaving everyone else to do as they wished.

Bella looked at Leah who's eyes were staring at the rest of the pack, they seemed to be in shock. "..I'll talk to him.." Bella spoke and eased by Leah and her brothers and down the hall towards Jacob's room. "..Jake?" Bella said hesitantly, easing her way around the corner.

Jacob was laying on his back, staring up to the ceiling on his bed. "..Yeah?"

Bella didn't respond but entered his tiny room and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. "..What do you want to do?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and pretended he didn't know what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"..I mean what do you want to do..about everything.." She wasn't even to sure what she was asking but she wanted answers to what ever it was. "First..do you _want_ to be the leader of the pack?"

Jacob had relaxed his face into a calm state of thought. He was thinking deeply about what he wanted. He wasn't to sure himself. "..I want to be with you Bella.." He whispered, his eyes haven't moved from the same place on the ceiling. "And right now..I need to.." His voice was beginning to crack and she could feel his body start to tremor.

"..Alright..I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.." They were still both dripping wet from the rain, Sam's blood caked on their clothes, no one thinking about drying off. She sighed before readjusting on the bed so she could look at him, his tremors easing down. "Second..What are you going to tell my Dad? What's your story on Sam?" Her lips were starting to shake, terrified of her father finding everything out. About the vampires, the werewolves..Hell, there could be witches and wizards next.

Jacob closed his eyes, placing his hands behind his head. "..He was attacked by a bear..mauled to death.."

Bella started to control the shaking, and nodded. "Alright.." The next thing she felt was a large mass of heat surrounding her torso in a tight grip.

"Bella..I love you so much.." Jacob embraced her in his arms in a grip that now one could unbind.

Bella could feel the hot tears drip down from Jacob's cheeks on to hers. "..I love you too.." She did her best to hug him back, snuggling up close to him.

He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, trying to forget the day if just for a moment. Squeezing her tightly, his body began to tremor even more, shaking the bed. He released his grip on her to focus on controlling his morph. "..I'm sorry.." He said, panting. The day had be exhausting for everyone's body but mostly their minds.

Bella looked him over, seeing if he was shaking still, anywhere. "Don't apologize Jake.." She told him, gently placing her hand on his cheek. "Things couldn't and can't be helped.." She whispered and leaned over, kissing his forehead softly. "Get some rest..I wont leave you.." She whispered to him before standing and making her way out of the room. Looking back before she closed the door, Jacob was already half asleep. Smiling she whispered, "Good night.."

Bella gently shut the door and walked back into the living room. She guessed everyone had heard everything said so she didn't need to explain.

Quil was stretched out on the love seat and Embry was sitting on the floor near him, rest his arms on his knee's. "Bella..Do you honestly mean what you said?" Embry whispered, cutting his eyes up at her.

Bella saw that Leah and her brothers had left, Paul and the rest were lounging in the den. "Yes..I do.." She looked down at Embry then at everyone else's accusing stare. Turning around she silently walked down the hall and into the bath room. Closing the door behind her and leaning against it for support, she looked around the very small room, tears beginning to fold over her eyelashes and streak down her ivory cheek. She kept her weeping silent, not wanting the others to know she was crying.

Locking the door, she walked to the tub and turned the handle on the faucet. As the water warmed, she stripped of her damp and bloody clothes once again and hung them on the sink edge to dry. She pulled the shower curtain to and the plunger up, it taking a moment before the water poured out of the shower head. Stepping into the tub, she let the steaming water drizzle over her, not being able to tell tears from the water, it was easy to pretend she was home. Charlie was down stairs watching a football game, Edward was waiting for night fall to come over, and Jake..Jake was at home with Billy, Embry, Quil, the entire pack. "..and Sam.." She whispered and opened her eyes, leaning on the cold tiled wall.

Cleaning herself off quickly and dampening her hair, she turned the water off and grabbed a maroon towel hanging out side the tub. Her clothes weren't completely dry, meaning she had to wait in the bath room until they were, which she had now problem with. Wrapping the towel around her, she leaned against the door again and slid down onto a tan carpet that was in front of the sink but still reached the door. Hugging her knees to her chest, she rested her head on her knee caps. She could of swore it was so quiet she could hear the water drip from her hair the hard flooring. The only other sound that _she _knew she was hearing was the dripping water from the faucet hitting the marble tub.

It wasn't long before she was completely dry, but the water from her hair still dripped down her back only to be soaked in by the towel. Her chest was starting to ache but no where near as much as it did when Edward had left. It was more a tightening then a hole. To escape the pain and her thoughts which were torturing her mind, she fell into a light sleep. She didn't dream, she didn't even realize she was sleeping. It could be compared to Limbo. Dreaming state would be considered heaven and the painful awake state would be Earth.

She jumped, fully awake when she heard and felt the banging on the bathroom door. "Bellaaaa, I need to use the bathroom. Are you _done_ yet?"

She recognized the voice as Quil and hurriedly got to her feet. She snatched her filthy clothes from the sink and opened the door. "Yeah.." She was dizzy but wanted to get out of the way and into a room so a house full of male werewolves didn't see her in just a towel. She quickly walked for Jacob's room, tripping a few times in such the short distance. She looked and he was still asleep. "Thank god.." She whispered and locked the bedroom door behind her.

Tossing her clothes on the floor next to the door she walked to his closet and slide the door open. It took a lot of force just to move the door a few inches. She shifted through his shirts, trying to find an old shirt that seemed he wouldn't mind her borrowing.

Jacob slowly fluttered his eyes and looked around the room. He felt his face heat up quickly as he saw Bella in a towel and her back still wet. His eyes grew wide, him not being able to look away.

"Ah ha." Bella said under her breath and pulled out a ratty white tee shirt had a few holes in it. She hesitated looking to her right and left before dropping the towel to the floor.

Jacob's face was as red as a beat, his eyes as wide as they could ever be. His arms twitched as he quickly shoved a blanket over his waist down for a certain reason. He was afraid he might start to get a nose bleed.

Bella hurriedly shoved the large shirt on, it reaching her knee's just as the other one did. Jacob's eyes were wide, his body frozen as Bella turned to see him staring at her. She blushed a bright red but soon it wasn't from embarrassment. She was speechless not knowing to yell or beat him. Maybe break her hand on his face.

Jacob, as quickly as he could, looked away, his eyes still the size of onions.

"J-J-Jake!" Bella screamed, causing the rest of the pack to jump to their feet and bust through the door even though it had been locked. Embry was nearly ran over by Paul and the others pushing behind him to peer into the bed room.

Everyone looked from Bella to Jacob repeatedly. Embry and Quil soon bursted out laughing as they pieced together what happened, as seeing a large bulge in the bed sheet.

Jacob became even more embarrassed and shoved a finger at them. "Out! Now!" and just as quickly as they came, the scrambled down the hall, Quil tripping and getting stepped on by the other guys.

Bella was blushing so bright that it was even starting to make her neck pink. She could only stare at him, her fingers twitching.

He looked down and away from her, fighting back laughter. He could not stand it when she was angry at him for something she had done on her own. It was just so hilarious to him. His lip's twitched and he bit his lip.

"...W-well..?!"

He couldn't suppress it even more, doubling over in his bed, he bellowed out laughter, tears even starting to form.

"It is not funny Jake!!" She screamed at him, balling her hands into fists. Her yelling not seeming to have any effect as Jacob continued to laugh so hard he hard to grip his sides. "Shut up!" Bella ordered, stomping her foot.

Jacob perked his eyebrow and stared at her, still laughing a little. "Did you just stomp your foot? I thought only girls on TV did that.."

Bella tightened her jaw and stormed out of the room, Jacob jumping to his feet.

"Hey! Bella! That was a joke!" He followed her as she was almost jogging but all he had to do was take large steps and he was right with her. "Come on, lighten up." He chuckled and gently grabbed her arm.

Bella turned around, trying to jerk her arm but after no success, she slammed her foot down on his. She became even more furious as it seemed to not even phase him. All he did was smile wider. "Let go!" She ordered, fuming.

He chuckled gently and grinned the grin she loved and he knew it. "No..your so mad right now that you might go out and hit a tree or something.."

The pack was sitting around the cramped den, wide eyed and staring at the too. Embry and Quil were grinning at Jacob.

Bella struggled more and more to only have Jacob coil his arms around her, pick her up and set her down on the love seat next to Quil.

"Sit." Jacob told her, still smiling.

She crossed her arms and stared at the wall in front of her like a little toddler in time out.

Jacob slammed his hand down on Quil's shoulder and grinned. "Quil, your on guard duty."

Quil's eyes went wide as he rubbed his red shoulder. "Me?"

Bella turned around and pulled her eyebrows together. "I don't need a guard!" She continued to yell.

Jacob chuckled and shook his head.

"Woman, get a little bit quieter!" Embry told Bella covering his eyes with his hands.

"..Sorry.." She apologized, forgetting that werewolves had sensitive ears. Sighing she turned around, crossing her legs. "When Billy and Charlie get here, you can't keep holding me captive."

"What happened to you not leaving?" Jacob said , the same grin spread over his lips.

Bella narrowed her eyes, staring over at him. "Your twisting my words..."

"No I'm quoting you exactly." He grinned even more, if that was possible and walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It seemed that when the leader of the pack was in a better mood, so was everyone else. Or at least the rest of the pack.

Leah and her brothers knocked on the door, Embry calling from the floor for them to come in. "Hey.." He was ignored by Leah but the brothers nodded and went to sit next to him.

Leah avoided eye contact with Bella, probably embarrassed about the previous night. She walked right past Bella and into the kitchen with Jacob. She seemed to be in a foul mood still, avoiding Jacob as well.

Jake didn't seem to notice, grabbing a large glass of tea he had just poured and walked back into the living room. Everyone looked to the door, all except Bella. Not a minute after he sat down Charlie opened the door, Billy wheeling in, a saddened look washed over his face.

"Hey Dad.." Jacob said, his mood drizzling away to nothing.

"..Hey son.." Billy said and nodded his head towards everyone else as a greeting.

Bella stood and went to hug Charlie. "Hey Dad.."

Charlie hugged her close, having the same look Billy had, "Hey Bells.."

Suddenly everyone was reminded why the two had come home early. Mostly everyone in the room looked to the floor, grief washing over the atmosphere.

"..Have you told Emily?" Billy asked, his sadness turning into a stern, strong look.

"No." Jacob answered immediately.

"..Good..we need to-" Billy was about to say something but was cut off from Charlie raising his hand.

"First..I need to know what happened.." Charlie said with his police officer tone, not the normal voice his used most often.

Jacob nodded and stood, rather than talk about it in front of everyone else and make them relive it.

Jacob and Charlie sat down in the kitchen, Jacob walking towards the refrigerator. "Would you like anything Mr. Swan?"

"No thank you. What time was it that you found Sam.." Charlie asked, studying Jacob's face closely.

"Around four..Maybe, possibly around two." Jacob wasn't sure of the time yesterday, hardly being able to tell today from last night.

"So two to four?" Charlie repeated just to make sure. "Where is the body?"

"Still were we found it, deep in the woods. Embry got a blue tar sheet and placed it over him.." Jacob told him taking a seat in front of Charlie, his face serious.

"Why were you boys out there?" Charlie asked, coking an eyebrow. He wasn't accusing Jacob or anyone else of anything.

"We were just walking about the reservation, enjoying the scenery..making sure everything was at peace.." Jacob huffed gently, shaking his head back and forth of the irony of the story. Billy had already wheeled himself in, listening to Jacob's tale.

"What exactly happened to Sam?" Charlie asked not glancing from Jacob once.

"Sam had walked off on his own, he was deep in thought. We all thought there was something happening at home so we gave him space.." Jacob knew Sam and Emily had nothing wrong between them except for a few days ago, Sam was getting upset again because he almost morphed near Emily and tried avoiding that. He was terrified of ever hurting her again.

"Really?" Charlie seemed shocked and probably didn't believe him. He would have to see himself which he would when he talked to Emily later and inform her of Sam's death. "I know this is hard for you Jacob but..could you tell me what Sam's body looked like?"

Jacob sighed and closed his eyes. He was fighting back tears. "..When..when I got there, Embry and the others had already flipped him over," Jacob left out the part of him and Bella alone. "Blood had pooled around him already..I've never seen any one's body so pale.." Except for the Cullen's. "His clothes were ripped to shreds..mud..dirt..leaves..were all caked to his body.." Jacob shuttered slightly. Not from the werewolf trying to turn into his animal form but just the memory of Sam's body like that made him sick. He swallowed hard, forcing down his stomach. "..thats all.." Jacob said in a sick tone, his body breaking out in a sweat.

"..Thank you Son.." Charlie said, looking as if he was ready to pass out. It was hard to hear something like that about a man he respected and living in a small town like Forks, you didn't see very many deaths. A few hunting accidents, a few car wrecks but nothing as mangled as the slaughter Jacob described.

Jacob nodded and stood.

Charlie extended his hand to Jacob, pursing his lips together.

Jacob took his hand slowly and gave one firm shake before letting go and turning to head back into the living room.

Bella looked up, ready to comfort him but Jacob seemed calm and not as shaken up as expected.

Jacob looked to her and nodded, Quil being polite and moved out of the way for him to sit next to Bella.

Bella brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed his cheek, forgetting her father was around. He was going to found out soon anyway. Just not about Bella spending the night with Jacob for the past two days. She would leave that detail out.

Jacob smiled a little at her, his body cooling down after telling that sickening tale.

Bella was lucky, not being able to hear the story Jacob had told her dad but luck ran thin for the others. Some were able to block it out, others had to listen un willing, their hearing so good it couldn't be helped.

Charlie and Billy talked in the kitchen for a while before coming back out. Charlie furrowed his eyebrows, just now noticing what Bella was dressed in. "Bells? ..W-why are you dressed like that?"

Billy's eyes widened, him not noticing until then now.

The pack snickered under their breath, trying their best not to be heard. Jacob could still here them and gave them all stern looks to shut up.

"I was over here when they found Sam and I got blood on me.." She said quietly and stood to retrieve her clothes, keeping her eyes to the floor and quickly paced herself down the hall to Jacob's room.

Charlie swung his head from the hall to Jacob several times, speechless.

Jacob was looking away towards anything to keep eye contact from Charlie. He was the sherif after all.

Bella brought her clothes back, still slightly damped. She showed Charlie the blood stained and he got pale all over again. "Come on.."He said and was half way out the door before Bella could open her mouth.

Billy chuckled and smiled at Bella. It was the 'wait to go' grin that Jacob had sometimes.

Bella blushed deeply, "Good bye.." hurrying out the door she waved at Jake from Charlie's police cruiser, the blush still there. Once Bella was buckled in, Charlie spun out of the Black's drive way and on the road.

The entire ride, Charlie was shifting his eyes from the road to Bella, he looked like he was having an episode.

Bella was staring out the window, watching the green tree's pass by in a blur. "Nothing happened Dad.."

Charlie locked his eyes on the road, hunching over the steering wheel. He didn't say anything for a while and it wasn't till after they were out of the reservation before Bella said anything.

"Still pouting?"

"..I wasn't pouting.." Charlie defended, glancing over at her.

Bella rolled her eyes slightly, "Okay dad.."

Charlie narrowed his eyes and looked over to her again. "I wasn't."

Bella sighed and didn't respond. For the rest of the drive, neither said anything. Bella stared out the window and Charlie kept his eyes on the road. When Charlie pulled into the drive way, Bella stepped out and hurried to the door. She was still only in Jacob's tee shirt and didn't really want the neighborhood seeing her in such little clothing. She was still really embarrassed of the pack and Billy seeing her that way. Most of all, now Charlie knew she had to of spent the night with Jake. She was going to have to explain that one also.

Charlie was just walking up the drive by the time Bella was up the stairs, tripping a couple times. She got into her room and closed the door and immediately went to her closet. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a pale blue shirt out of her closet and tossed it on the bed. When she was fully dressed, she heard Charlie calling from down stairs.

She headed down slowly, thinking it not a good idea to run down stairs she would trip on. "Yeah Dad?"

He was sitting on the couch and sighed. "Bells..do you need to have 'the talk'?" He asked, looking up with a pained expression. He seemed to dread that, almost if not more, than Bella did.

"Dad, I've told you. Mom already 'gave me the talk'. I don't need it again..trust me.." She said and turned to walk back up the stairs.

Charlie stood up. "Well, I just don't want you making a mistake and.." He said defensively.

"Dad, I am not going to mess up my life..Okay? I spent the night because he was upset. I slept on the couch.." She lied, thinking it would be very weird to say she slept in the bath room.

Charlie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright Bells..I trust you.."

Bella nodded and headed into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?" She asked, looking through the fridge.

Charlie went and sat back down on the couch, flipping on the TV. "I have a load of fish out in the cruiser." He said and stood up to bring them in.

Bella set the oven to bake, waiting for him to bring the fish in. "'Kay." Just as she sat down in the phone rang. Sighing she stood up and answered. "Hello?" She smiled a little, it was Jake.

"Hey."

"Heyyy." Jacob said, laughing a little. "If your dad's not to upset over the clothes thing, I was wondering If you, you know, wanted to go out or something." He seemed shy about asking which was shocking seeing as how when Edward was around, there wasn't a shy bone in his body.

"Um Sure. Charlie's..not_ too_ suspicious.. I think." Bella answered joyfully.


End file.
